


Between the Woods and Frozen Lake

by Wendigo_Prince



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Demons, F/M, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, Supernatural AU - Freeform, fae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 04:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10268120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendigo_Prince/pseuds/Wendigo_Prince
Summary: Michael didn't believe in the supernatural.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's planning on doing a multi-chapter fic for the first time in 3 years  
> Me :D  
> I don't really have a schedule for publishing chapters, sorry I'm just gonna post 'em when they're finished  
> I hope you enjoy and please comment/leave kudos  
> Also I got the title from Stopping by Woods on a Snowy Evening by Robert Frost

Michael didn’t really believe in the supernatural. He didn’t really believe in God or gods, he assumed all ghosts were just hoaxes, vampires and werewolves were for shitty teen romance novels, and witches were just hippies high off of ‘shrooms. But even Michael knew something was different about Gavin from the moment he met the British lad. 

Outwardly, other than the larger than life nose, Gavin looked just like any other human. Sure his hair was a mess that stuck up in every direction, but that was thanks to copious amounts of hair gel, not some weird supernatural static electricity. His hair wasn’t green, purple, bone white, or any other crazy color, it was a soft, straw blond. His eyes however, were what made Michael feel slightly on edge around the other lad. At first glance, Gavin’s eyes seemed perfectly normal, no glowing or bleeding or unnatural colored sclera, his eyes were a completely natural hazel. It wasn’t an actual physical feature that made the hair on Michael’s arms stand on end, it was the way Gavin looked at him. 

Michael could tell whenever Gavin was looking at him simply because he would feel like a cornered mouse trapped by a cat. There was something in the Brit’s eyes, something that made part of Michael want to stay away, that made him feel hunted. But Michael ignored that part of his brain, because it was ridiculous. Gavin was a photographer for a living, he constantly tripped over his own feet, everything about him was harmless. Which is why Michael decided to let the Brit be his roommate.

As Michael lived with Gavin, he came to notice some peculiar quirks of his. The first thing Michael noticed was that he only ever took baths. When he asked Gavin about it he had claimed he was afraid of water. Michael originally believed him, until he noticed how often Gavin would drag him to the pool or insist they wade in the small pond behind their house. Michael quickly realized it was running water that Gavin avoided like the plague. But Michael just kinda figured it was some weird English thing and learned to live with it. 

The second thing was when Gavin brought home a small potted plant (Michael had no idea what kind of plant it was) and had claimed it was “just too nice and cute to not get!”. Michael had no problem with a couple potted plants as long as they weren’t in the way and he didn’t have to take care of them. The problem was when Gavin just kept bringing home potted plants. He finally stopped after bringing home his 8th plant and Michael put his foot down about the borderline absurd amount of plants now in their home. On top of the slightly concerning amount of flora in their home, Michael had also caught Gavin speaking to the plants on multiple occasions and he swore that when Gavin spoke the plants would perk up a little. It was a little harder for Michael to rationalize that occurrence, but he assumed Gavin was one of those people who are naturally great with plants and tried not to think too hard beyond that.

The third and final quirk of Gavin’s was his voice. Michael hadn’t realized it until an encounter with an incredibly rude man at the supermarket who had called Gavin a “wannabe twink”. As soon as they had left Michael had bursted into laughter, because “what the fuck is a wannabe twink?!” Gavin had joined in the laughter, mockingly quoting the man. But the way Gavin had managed to almost perfectly replicate the man’s voice put Michael on edge a little. As time passed, Michael noticed how well Gavin’s voice could mimic most things. One thing he mimicked often was bird song. On the days when Michael had to wake up early for work, he often would hear Gavin quietly whistling along to the robins outside while he got ready. Michael had only brought it up once, after they had watched a particularly shitty movie and Gavin had mockingly mimicked the main character. Michael had asked why Gavin wasn’t a voice actor since he was so good at changing his voice. While Gavin had paled at the question, he laughed it off and said he liked photography too much to do anything else. 

Before Michael knew it, he had been living with Gavin for a year. To celebrate, they went out for drinks at a new bar that had just opened up. While Gavin had been surprised by how empty the bar had been considering it had just opened, Michael knew it would be unpopular at first, they lived in a small town full of tradition obsessed, old people. The only people in the bar besides them was the bartender and two college students. Gavin had immediately gotten along with the bartender, a slightly shorter man with dyed neon green hair. Michael felt slightly out of place while Gavin and the bartender chatted excitedly about something he couldn’t bring himself to care about. He was snapped out of his spacing out when the bartender slid a glass into Michael’s face. He didn’t remember ordering and looked at him questioningly. The bartender had laughed and shrugged saying that he could tell what Michael would like just by looking at him.

Michael had made it obvious that he doubted him and had cautiously taken a sip. All doubt flew out the window as Michael swallowed what could only be described as heaven on Earth. He had looked at the green haired miracle worker with wide eyes and the bartender had laughed and nodded. He introduced himself as Jeremy and Michael could tell a friendship was forming right in front of his eyes. Gavin and him stayed at the bar chatting with Jeremy until 2 am, when Gavin had started to pass out on the counter. Michael had exchanged numbers with Jeremy before he draped one of Gavin’s arms over his shoulders and started the slow walk home. 

Michael, Gavin, and Jeremy had been good friends since then. Michael grew so used to living with Gavin that all of the weird things he did became almost normal. He’d been living with Gavin for a year and half when the vacant house across from them had been sold. 

Michael only vaguely remembered why it had stood vacant for so long. Something about a young couple being murdered or something like that. Michael hadn’t really cared, it didn’t affect him. But even he could admit the guy who moved in seemed a little weird. Everything physically was normal, he had a dad haircut and blue eyes. He wore jeans and plain t-shirts and always smiled and waved when he saw Michael in the morning on his way to work. The normalness was honestly what made Michael suspicious of him. He seemed almost too normal, like if the neighborhood dad stereotype became a person.

Michael could deal with it though, he was friends with Gavin after all, and nobody could be worse than Gavin. Plus he didn’t have to live with the guy or even interact with him on a regular basis. He could deal with a slightly creepy neighbor. Michael wasn’t so sure however, that he could handle work today.

He had woken up 30 minutes before his alarm to a panicked screech from Gavin, probably meaning that he had knocked his coffee cup off the coffee table again and spilled it everywhere. The resultant sounds of Gavin panicking as he tried to clean everything up prevented Michael from falling back asleep and he had begrudgingly decided to get ready early.

After a cold shower thanks to Gavin using up all of the hot water, Michael had gone downstairs to get breakfast. Gavin had left at that point, leaving behind a half empty bowl of cereal on the counter. Michael had immediately dumped it in the sink and grabbed his own bowl of overly sweet cereal that Gavin had insisted on buying. After he dumped his bowl in the sink next to Gavin’s, he grabbed a cup of coffee and sat out on his porch. He sent a text to Jeremy asking if he wanted to hang out after work and quietly sipped his coffee while scrolling through Twitter.

Once it was almost time for him to get to work, he dropped his empty cup inside and grabbed his keys. As he stepped back outside and locked the door, he heard his neighbor call out to him. Surprised and a little confused Michael turned just in time to see a cat run up the porch steps and skid to a stop in front of him. Michael glanced from his neighbor who was jogging across the street to join them and the cat that was purring and rubbing against his legs. Michael awkwardly scooped the tabby cat into his arms and pet the purring feline with the hand not supporting the cat’s back end.

His neighbor finally climbed the porch steps, slightly out of breath, and introduced himself as Ryan. He apologized for his cat getting out and explained that she had ran out the door when he was leaving for work. Michael was only half listening as he pet the cat, who he learned was named Kdin. After a bout of awkward silence Michael handed Kdin back to Ryan and left for work.


End file.
